


Nerves

by susieq22



Series: I Am Dirty [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Strap-Ons, alrighty so this was requested and i couldn't stop thinking about it SO, claire is slightly dom and hersh is totally submissive, let's get this, may be slightly out of character? i dunno though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: When Claire first brought up the idea, Hershel was nervous.The more he thought about it, however, the more he found he did not particularly mind it.





	Nerves

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hershel?" Dark eyes gazed at him, expectant. Claire's expression was deadly serious, lips thinned into a straight line. She continued as Hershel opened his mouth to speak."And don't say yes because you think that'll make me happy. It won't."

Something between apprehension and excitement settled itself in Hershel's stomach. He sighed, turning away and wringing his hands in his lap. The thought of doing what Claire had proposed made him nervous, but the more he had thought about it, the more he found he didn't particularly mind it. He finally nodded.

"I was the one who brought it up. I should hope I'd want to do it." Claire's expression softened, and she finally smiled, reaching to grab one of his hands and smoothing her thumb over the top of it.

"You're nervous," she said. Claire always could read him so easily. "What about it makes you nervous?"

"How do you know it's about the topic itself?" He asked.

"Intuition." She winked, then brushed a stray lock of red hair from her face. Her grip on his hand tightened, reassuring. "You can tell me, hon."

Hershel sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm… not quite sure, myself."

"Hm." Claire crossed one leg over the other, thinking. ".... Would you tell me if you didn't like it, then?"

"I think you'd be able to tell if I didn't." Claire hummed, shooting him a look. "Unless you feel like I need to say something, of course."

"A safeword, then?" Hershel nodded. "How about 'hint', then?"

Hershel nodded again, nervous smile making its way to his lips. "Sounds good."

Claire's smile was sparkling, mischievous, and she leaned until their lips were practically touching, hot breath ghosting Hershel's face. "If you're ready, sweetheart, we'll begin."

Hershel responded with the only way that felt proper to him, closing the small gap between them until their lips met.

 

 

Their clothes had been tossed in a careless pile by the bed. Claire straddled Hershel's stomach, leaning down to kiss him as her hands roamed freely over his torso, leaving little sparks of electricity in their wake. Hershel arched and writhed to every touch, breaths hot and heavy.

He panted as Claire licked his lips, then snaked her tongue inside his mouth. A fresh spark of arousal shot its way down Hershel's spine, and his breath hitched, shaking hands trying to card through her red hair. He could feel her smirking as she pulled away from his lips, kissing a line down his jaw and onto his neck as her body shifted, the strap on rubbing against his body. His body twitched, and she paused.

"You doing alright?" She asked, gentle, against his neck. Hershel couldn't find his voice, and nodded instead, hands running down her bare back. "You know what to say if you don't want to do it anymore." Another nod, and Claire pulled away completely, hand sweeping across the sheets until it bumped into the bottle of lube, nearly forgotten. Snatching it up, she rolled it between her hands for a bit before uncapping it and squirting a generous amount onto her palm, then she placed it to the side again. Her free hand gently swept across Hershel's torso, the other carefully trailing his entrance with a slick finger. He grabbed for the hand on his chest, giving it a soft squeeze. Claire watched his expression carefully as she pushed her index finger in.

It felt strange at first, the sense of intrusion -- the low pressure that settled itself in between his hips. Then, as she pushed it farther in, the pressure became nice, more tolerable. Hershel threw his head back against the pillows, mouth falling open slightly. Claire pumped in and out slowly, watching her lover's chest start to fall up and down more regularly.

He was doing okay. She added another finger, chuckling at the way Hershel's stomach jumped. His hand tightened around hers before it relaxed again. This time, she carefully scissored her fingers, crooking them this way and that, searching. Hershel's eyes were beginning to slip shut from the calm pleasure that was overtaking him, dick straining against his stomach.

"You like that?" Claire whispered, and at Hershel's nod, a third finger was added, stretching and preparing him for what was to come next.

An odd crook of one of her fingers, and Hershel jolted, eyes flying open before he gave a low moan, sinking back into the mattress. Claire smiled wide and reassuring as she let her finger brush against that bundle of nerves again, watching her lover's hips twitch -- his responding moan, quiet and unsure -- before rocking back and forth, fucking himself on her fingers. He let go of her free hand to grip the mattress, head lolling to the side and eyes rolling back in his head.

She reached for the lube again, pulling her fingers out of him. Hearing the adorable, absolute _whine_ leaping from Hershel's throat at the absence made her own arousal that much more obvious, pulsing and churning in her underbelly with a burning heat. Pouring some on her strap on and slicking it up, she pulled Hershel's hips up, lining herself with his entrance.

The first tiny push in made Hershel's breath catch, a quiet whimper tearing itself from his throat before he could catch himself. Claire waited, watching his expression for anything wrong, and then rolled her hips, sinking more of her length inside him. His breathless, quiet mumbles jumped a few pitches, arching his back to try and take more of her in. Her grip on his hips was iron, and she waited again before finally pushing in all the way, bottoming out inside him.

Hershel's hands scrambled for anything to grab hold of, whimpering and moaning so, so quietly, breathless. He turned his head to the side, trying to muffle his noises in the pillow underneath him. Claire finally relaxed her grip on him, and leaned down, turning her head to try and capture his lips. The small movements of her hips as she did so made Hershel's breath catch, and he turned his head back to kiss her.

As their lips connected, Claire started moving, rolling her hips slowly, but with force. Hershel opened his mouth, moaning, and Claire wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to her still as she forced her tongue into his mouth, swallowing the noises he made.

Slowly, she began to pick up the pace, pulling away from his mouth to nibble at his jaw, kissing and suckling at the sensitive skin of his neck as she snapped her hips into his. Hershel's voice cracked, and he arched his back, his arms wrapping around her. He buried his head into her shoulder, breath punched out of him with every thrust, dick pressed up between their stomachs and being rubbed with the friction of their movement.

Pushing Hershel's legs apart further, Claire found a new angle, and she pulled away to see Hershel's face twist in pleasure as she pounded into him, incoherent mumbles and soft praises of her name tumbling from his lips, seemingly unnoticed. She reached down, taking his neglected dick in his hands, and stroked, watching Hershel's stomach jerk, body writhing. His mouth opened, a warning trying to reach his lips before his body tensed, orgasm ripping through him so violently his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably, a choked moan of Claire's name leaving him instead.

She slowed, moving back to press a hand passed the strap over her slit, fingers rubbing her clit as she stopped moving her hips, listening to Hershel's ragged breathing. Claire paused, then pulled out of him slowly, her lover giving a quiet cry to the movement.

Claire leaned back on the mattress, one hand toying with her clit while the other pressed two fingers into herself, and she rocked her hips back and forth erratically, desperate to find her own release. Soft praises left Claire's lips, _you did so good, Hershel, I love you, Hershel_ slipping from her as she reached her crest, orgasm leaving her breathless. She hunched over, mouth open in a silent moan, and she felt Hershel's hand carding through her hair, patient.

She collapsed next to him, breathing hard. Hershel wrapped an arm around Claire, bringing her close. A soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

"You're beautiful, Claire," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just get an ask that eats at you until you have to write it?


End file.
